For Me?
by Dark Lady 69
Summary: Summary:It is close to the final battle with Naraku and kagome is worried about what is going to happen to InuYasha.But during the battle something happens to Kag, will InuYasha still accept her. InuKag (some SanMir SessRin) some Kikyou bashing.
1. Chapter 1: Naraku must die!

**For me?**

An InuYasha fic,  
Written by: Dark Lady 69  
Typed and edited by: Skeledude 12

**Summary:  
**It is close to the final battle with Naraku and kagome is worried about what is going to happen to InuYasha.But during the battle something happens to Kag, will InuYasha still accept her. Inu/Kag (some San/Mir Sess/Rin & some Kikyou bashing.)

**Disclaimer:  
Dark Lady: I don't own InuYasha… but I wish I did! (Sobs)  
Skeledude: (sweat drop) you would….  
Skeledude: Hi, I'm Skeledude and this is Dark Lady  
Dark Lady: Ko'nichi wa  
SD: and this is "For me?" a story of love,  
DL: yep!  
SD: I helped a little, but Dark Lady wrote this story  
DL: (beams with pride)  
SD: so enjoy….  
DL: "For me?" the love story!  
SD: who's typing here? (Lights in theater go down)**

**Chapter 1: Naraku must die!**

The group sat around the fire, Shippo lay asleep, curled up next to Kirara. Miroku sat on one side of the fire and Sango sat far enough away on his side, so she was free from wandering hands. Kagome sat cuddled in InuYasha's lap with his arms around her waist; for you see, four months ago he finally told her how much he really cared for her. Everyone had a worried look plastered on their faces. A look that comes from facing death, a look that comes from the curse of the Shikon jewel, a look that comes from living with the intolerable cruelty of one demon, Naraku. They had been on Naraku's trail for several weeks, now according to InuYasha's amazing demon sense of smell; Naraku's castle was close, very close. It was upon discovery of this did InuYasha inform the group this is where they'd be camping, saying, "tomorrow we fight Naraku."

Now that the peacefulness of night pulled around them, InuYasha and the rest took time to gather thoughts. Everyone was scared, everyone knew it but no one was more scared or worried as Kagome, and only she and InuYasha knew that.

**Later that night**

Miroku and Sango had joined Shippo and Kirara in a deep sleep. Kagome and InuYasha were still awake, well sort of Kagome was slowly slipping into sleep. When InuYasha could hear Miroku and Sango's even breathing and steady heartbeats, he knew they were out for the rest of the night. He then turned and said. "Hey Kagome…?"

"Mmhmmm?" she asked groggily, "Let's go for a walk"

"Sure" she answered shrugging.

**In the forest**

"Kagome, can you tell me what's wrong?" InuYasha asked, worry eminent in his voice, "What do you mean? Nothing's wrong Inu" she replied, "Don't try to tell me there's nothing the matter, I can smell the fear and worry in your scent, now please tell me what's wrong" InuYasha insisted, Kagome didn't answer, "Please Kagome…" InuYasha whispered. Kagome looked into his eyes to find confusion and worry playing at his mind.

"Well… I guess I'm a little scared about meeting up with Naraku," she stated shyly, "Why? We're ready to take him down, everyone is at their best, even you have gotten stronger, I'm sure we'll destroy Naraku this time and the we'll be rid of him for good" Inu said confidentially, but still saw Kagome wasn't completely cured, "Or is there more to this?" he asked, there was a silence and then Kagome broke into tears and threw herself at InuYasha's surprised form.

"Yes! Yes there's more I'm worried for you! I don't want to lose you! Now… now that I finally have you, I… I don't think I could go on if anything else happened to you Inu-chan!" Kagome sobbed, InuYasha finally closed his arms around her, "I love you… I love you so much InuYasha… I don't want to lose you," she whispered between sobs,

"Oh Kagome… Kagome please… please Kagome don't cry" Inu said trying to comfort the crying girl, who continued to whisper, "I love you."

Kagome stopped crying after awhile, she still hadn't stopped whispering "I love you" and all Inu could do was hold her. After awhile Kagome tired to hide a yawn, but didn't and yawned right in the middle of whispering I love you making it sound like, "I love yaaaaahhhhoooow" she then laid her head down in InuYasha's lap and continued to whisper.

"You tired Kagome?" Inu asked, "Mmhmmm" Kagome muttered softy, hugging InuYasha tighter.

InuYasha picked Kagome up and jumped up a tree nearby that wasn't to far from the campsite so not to worry the others. She began to drift away slowly barely recognizing that InuYasha had turned her around and placed her between his legs. She leaned back and lay on his chest and sighed, this was comfort. InuYasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome on the head, "I promise Koishii nothing will ever come between you and me again," he said softly, then he whispered in her ear, "I will never leave your side again" her response was a quiet, "I love you InuYasha" then she drifted of into a peaceful sleep in his arms, "I love you too Kagome… I love you too," he said before joining his friends and loved one in peaceful sleep.

**The Next day**

Kagome woke up first the next morning. When she realized she was in her lover's arms she couldn't help but smile. She snuggled up closer to him and looked at his peaceful sleeping face. Then she noticed the ears. She was drawn back to the first time she saw InuYasha pinned to the tree.

**Flash back**

"Are they real?" she wondered getting closer to him, "I think I want to touch em!" she said seizing the demon's ears and rubbing them, the she sighed, "Glad I got that out of my system"

**End Flash back**

She still felt that need to rub them, she reached up and, once again seized the ears, but this time when she rubbed them he began to purr. Kagome loved it, he had never done that before, so she didn't stop taking in every sound that he emitted subconsciously. She had always thought he hated having his ears rubbed, 'Is this the reason he doesn't want me to do it, it gave him pleasure?' Kagome wondered smiling.

'Mmmm… that feels good…' thought opening his eyes to see Kagome's smiling face.

"Good morning" she chimed before pulling her hands away but he stopped her, he put her hand back on his ear and said. "Don't stop, that felt so good"

"But I thought you hated having your ears rubbed?" Kagome asked, "I do, but not when you do it, when you do it, it feels good" Inu said in a half asleep way but blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh Inu, if you like it so much" she giggled and she began to lean back into rubbing his ears again, "Mmmm… Kagome I love you," he purred, "I love you too Inu-chan" Kagome said ceasing to rub so she could snuggle back into him. They stayed that way till they heard, "KAGOME? KAGOME?" as a little fox demon scurried closer, "Shippo we're right here!" Kagome called from her branch, Shippo dashed up the tree, "We were looking all over for you!" he said, "We thought you left without us!" he continued, "We can't, it's the end Shippo, this is the end of our journey" Kagome said, "Well then lets eat breakfast first!" Shippo said climbing down as InuYasha picked Kagome up and jumped off the tree, and they all went back to the camp.

**Later that day**

"We're here," InuYasha said in a low growl, the were standing on the out skirts of a large wooded area looking into the thick dense trees, "I thought there would be a castle?" Kagome asked, "There is, your eyes are getting in the way," Miroku said with a smile, "What does that mean?" Shippo asked, Miroku walked forward and said, "Observe" Miroku walked past the first tree and disappeared, "MIROKU!" Sango yelled reaching for the spot he just stood, Miroku's head appeared and looked around and said, "WHAT!" InuYasha and Kagome walked up to Miroku and InuYasha said, "It's an illusion." He and Kagome and Shippo walked through Sango then approached and slapped Miroku's head that was hanging through the barrier and yelled, "DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!" there was a silence and then she kissed him. When she broke off she turned away and said, "I'm sorry… I… I thought I lost you there" Miroku walked back through the barrier and put a hand on Sango's shoulder, and she took it in her hand, "I'm not going to leave you" he said, she turned, eyes misty, "Really?" she asked, Miroku smiled, and said, "Of course."

There was nothing but a wide wasteland on the other side of the barrier, and off in the distance stood a castle, Naraku's castle.

"Keep on your guard, we're on his turf now" InuYasha warned, "Please be careful" Kagome whispered so a certain demon could hear her, his response was a nod. Shippo touched Kagome's leg to get her attention; she bent down to be at his height, when she was down Shippo leaned forward and kissed her cheek and hugged her and said, "I love you Kagome, if I die I just want you to know," he said.

Kagome's eyes watered as the awful truth hit her like a fist in the face, this could be the last time she saw Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, or InuYasha again. She picked Shippo up and held him close, "I love you too Shippo" she whispered, Kirara nuzzled against her leg and she patted it on the head.

All of a sudden a cloud of dust flew up and blinded everyone, "Kagura…" Kagome heard Miroku growl and when the dust settled there was one of Kagura's demon armies. They attacked in a truant of flailing attacks and weaponry.

"WIND SCAR!" InuYasha yelled attacking back, taking half of the army down in one swipe. Sango was able to take out much of the other half with her Hiraikotsu.

"Wind tunnel!" Miroku yelled opening his hole to suck the army up, "MIROKU DON'T!" Shippo yelled pulling his the cloth back over the hole, "Why not?" Miroku asked the little demon, "Look around" Shippo said, every rock big enough held a hive, "Fox fire!" Shippo yelled hitting a nest, out of it fell thousands upon thousands of Hell bees.

While the battle pursued Kagura appeared, and was unnoticed by everyone but Kagome, she drew and arrow and filled it with Miko energy. She closed her eyes, and began to think of all the people hurt by Kagura, including InuYasha and her friends. Every memory made the arrow glow more intensely. Kagome opened her eyes anger and hatred playing on her face; Kagura didn't notice Kagome aiming at her until it was to late.

The arrow flew faster then comprehendible, Kagura was so surprised at the energy that she didn't stop it. She didn't even notice it fly right through her and hit the ground like a normal arrow for all the energy had been deposited in her body. The army stopped fighting, InuYasha, Sango, Kirara, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome stared at Kagura. She looked at the hole in her chest were the arrow had entered, and exited. It was a good-sized hole, and not a word was spoken as she fell to her knees and just sat there staring into the horizon. Blood was gushing from it and she began to look sleepy, and still not a word was spoken, not a sound was made. Kagura's breathing became heavy and she slowly fell forward and died. The demon army stood there and slowly from the feet up turned to dust and blew away in the wind. Kirara began scarfing at dust because of the blood in her mouth that belonged to the demons.

InuYasha approached Kagome; they stared at each other with slack jaws, until InuYasha said, "How did you do that?" Kagome just shook her head, as if to say 'I don't know.'

"That was even stronger than any of Kikyo's arrows!" InuYasha breathed, Kagome didn't catch it. She approached Kagura's dead body and turned her over, Kagura took a breath and opened her eyes and looked at Kagome. She smiled and looked deep into Kagome's eyes and raised a hand and Kagome took it in her hands.

"You did it" Kagura mouthed unable to use enough energy to speak, Kagome's eyes watered, Kagura coughed and was able to say between sharp breaths, "Ka…gome…Nar…aku…must…must…die" Kagura stopped breathing once again, Miroku checked for vitals and Kagome laid Kagura down flat on her back.

"She's dead" Miroku concluded, "Commemorate her" Kagome begged quietly tears running down her face, "Kagome she would have killed us! She's evil!" InuYasha argued, "I don't care!" Kagome yelled, as InuYasha grabbed her and began to walk toward the castle, Kagome began kicking and screaming.

"COMMEMERATE HER! SHE WANTED TO LIVE, KAGURA! KAGURAAAAA!" Kagome kept screaming, Shippo and Kirara followed after InuYasha and his yelling cargo, Sango turned to leave but saw Miroku wasn't following,

"What are you doing?" she asked the monk, "Doing what Kagome asked" he said plainly, "She was our enemy" Sango argued, "Enemy or not, she desirers a fair trial for the afterlife, all do… you… me… even InuYasha, and even your brother Kohaku" Miroku said, Sango knew Miroku was right.

"Kagome you all right?" Sango asked as she caught up with the rest, Miroku in tow. InuYasha put Kagome down after she stopped screaming, Miroku whispered.

"I did what you asked" in Kagome's ear and she flung her arms around him in a friendly hug, "Thank you"

"Come on let's go Naraku is inside just waiting" InuYasha said gruffly, and the group walked toward Naraku's castle.

The castle was huge, and not long after entering the huge entrance hall did Kagome feel the evil energy rise to an almost intolerable level. Then her next power hit her like a hammer, sacred jewel shards, dozens of them, here! InuYasha and the rest began to walk around the dimly lit room to the surrounding doors, all except Kagome was moving.

"Where do we go?" InuYasha asked, Kagome began to walk in a straight line, very slowly toward the hall.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked the static girl. Kagome turned around, determined look on her face, "This way, we have to this way" Kagome shouted as she started in the direction she began to point.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" InuYasha called taking off after her, a fox demon, a monk and a demon exterminator and her pet in tow.

Kagome kept running, 'This is the end' she kept thinking, over and over again to herself, "Kagome how do you know which way to go?" Sango asked, as they ran through another doorway, "The shards, the Shikon shards beckon to me!" she called back opening another pair of sliding doors. After many twists and turns and sprints down long dark passageways Kagome stopped dead in her tracks in front of a pair of large sliding doors at the end of a large hall way. InuYasha stepped up to Kagome and placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, but smiled and took his hand in hers. She then closed her eyes and here face turned as solemn as Kikyo's and she said, "This is the end, it all ends here."

Kagome gave Inu's hand a squeeze and slid the doors open to reveal…

**(Dark Lady: What are you doing?  
Skeledude: I'm cliffhangering everyone,  
DL: why?!  
SD: because I'm just that damn evil,  
DL: You can't do that!  
SD: I just did,  
DL: (to Sango) can I borrow that?  
Sango: Sure (hands Hiraikotsu to Dark Lady)  
SD: uh oh  
DL: TURN THE STORY BACK ON! (Repeatedly whacks Skele with Hiraikotsu)  
SD: OW...ok...OW...ok here!)**

…To reveal a large darkened chamber, the only light source emanating from the door and the two torches by the door. InuYasha growled in the back his throat and stepped in front of his love and into the room. The room was massive, it looked as if it could hold all the demons in existence and still have room for elbowroom. InuYasha looked every way his head could turn and tightened his grip on the Tetsusaiga. Upon discovering that he could only see so far into the chamber, InuYasha called out, "NARAKU SHOW YOURSELF! COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

The response was a tentacle like projectile that sped at InuYasha who quickly dodged out of the way. Leaving the person behind him unguarded proved to be fatal as Kagome let out a sharp scream and fell to her knees holding her bleeding arm. At the sound of Kagome's scream InuYasha turned in time to see her hit the ground, "Kagome!" he yelled, 'What have I done?' he screamed at himself in his head, "Don't worry InuYasha I'm ok" Kagome said wincing as she got to her feet.

"Kagome…" InuYasha said softly, he then turned back into the chamber.

"You'll pay for that one Naraku!" he bellowed. A silence fell over the group as a harsh laugh echoed the room.

"Young Miko that was not meant for you, but it pleased me to see you in pain none the less," Naraku's voice came as a cloaked figure in a baboon suit appeared, his eye's barely visible behind the blue baboon face, smile as plain as day behind the rows of baboon teeth. "But rest assured my young Miko, I shall never miss my target again."

"Are you afraid to fight us yourself you stupid monkey?!" InuYasha yelled at the figure, "The question young Hanyou, the question is can you battle me as myself?" Naraku said as he grabbed the side of his baboon cloak and began to pull it off. Time seemed to slow, all stood in awe as the cloak that had once draped Naraku floated to the ground. There stood Naraku, black hair long to his waist, red eyes burning with hate. "So who is all here to witness you demise hanyou? Most certainly the young human Miko love of yours, an easy target, and an easy kill" Naraku teased eyes landing on Kagome, "The young orphan demon who has put his love also in a human, afraid of being along young one? We'll see how alone you can be" Naraku said, Shippo growled, "Who else? Ah yes, a doomed Monk, fate hath had thee brought before me, although I will not kill you only the one you love so," Miroku clenched his fist, knowing he was of little help in this battle, "And that brings me to the last of the demon exterminators" Naraku said turning to Sango, "That's where you're wrong! My brother Kohaku still breathes!" Sango yelled, "If you call him alive"

"ENOUGH!" InuYasha yelled, "This ends now!" he said opening his clenched fists and bearing his claws,

"Yes young Hanyou, time to die" Naraku said jumping toward InuYasha.

InuYasha went to grab Tetsusaiga, one moment to late, 'I don't have time to draw!' InuYasha thought as Naraku sped closer.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango yelled tossing her weapon at Naraku making him change his current direction.

"Thanks Sango!" InuYasha yelled back while drawing Tetsusaiga, then he turned too Miroku, "Monk protect Kagome, if Naraku so much as touches her it's your head!"

"You need my help!" Kagome pleaded, as Miroku placed a barrier over Kagome that Kaede, one that Kagome is unable to break while Miroku is conscious. "I know Kagome, but Naraku's right, you are an easy prey, just lay low for now!" InuYasha said jumping out of another attack form Naraku and getting ready to strike.

**A few moments later **

"Sango look out!" Kagome yelled hands leaning on the side of the barrier, as Sango received a blow form one of Naraku's tentacles and knocking her off Kirara and into a wall. Shippo was already out cold on the other side of the chamber, and InuYasha's "KAZE NO KIZU!" which had managed to cut off most of Naraku's jewel shards, was all that could be heard echoing through the chamber. Kagome had used the time to bandage her arm, and was now pleading with Miroku, who was seated inside the barrier next to her.

"Please Miroku my arm is fine and InuYasha needs my help! Come on I mean look Sango and Kirara are both out, Shippo's been down for the past twenty minutes! And why are you just sitting there!?" Kagome yelled, Miroku was sitting cross-legged on the ground and was sipping on tea in which he had made with Kagome's camping stove.

"I have to protect you, this barrier protects us from anything outside, you can't break it, InuYasha can't break it, Naraku can't break it" Miroku said taking a sip of his tea, "But!" Kagome pleaded as a scream of pain emanated from InuYasha, "I know Kagome, but InuYasha would have my head if I willingly let you get hurt, and yes I know of Sango's condition, and I don't like it but I have to stay here"

"But!" Kagome tried to protest again.

"I am of little use in this battle anyway, rice cake?" Miroku offered from Kagome's backpack, Kagome shook her head no and Miroku helped himself. Kagome sat down next to Miroku, and thought, 'How do I get out of here?' then she looked at the teapot, stainless steel teapot. She grabbed it stood up and said, "Sorry Miroku" as she raised the pot over his head, "Sorry for what Ka…" Miroku started but fell unconscious as soon as steel came in contact with the top of his skull, and when that happened the barrier fell.

Kagome scooped up her bow and arrows and ran over to Sango, Kirara and Shippo and checked to see if the were alive. Once she was certain they were breathing, she looked over at the battle that was waged between InuYasha and Naraku. Naraku grabbed InuYasha's coat and spun him around, and with a, "Foolish hanyou" tossed him straight up; he hit the roof and fell flat on the ground.

"**INUYASHA NO!"** Kagome screamed, as she stared at his crumpled form.

Kagome's scream caught Naraku's attention, "The human Miko" he breathed and turned and began to walk toward her, "You'll pay for all you done to this very day!" Kagome yelled and shot an arrow, but the Miko energy didn't fill it, she was still weak form the blow to the arm. Naraku swiped the arrow away like a troublesome fly. "Silly girl" Naraku said and continued to advance, "With my life Naraku" Kagome said shooting an arrow and it fell with a clink of thin wood on stone floor, "I will see" shoot, swat, clink, "To it" shoot, swat, clink, "Even if" shoot, swat, clink, "I die trying" Shoot, swat, clink, Naraku stood at barely arm's distance now.

"Are you finished?" he asked stopping in front of her, as she bent over panting in pain and exhaustion.

"Not until…either you…or I…are dead."

**InuYasha POV**

InuYasha turned over in time to see another arrow sent careening at Naraku skip with a clink off the ground.

"Kagome?" InuYasha whispered as she spoke, "…Either you…or I…are dead", InuYasha watched as Naraku punched Kagome in the gut sending her to the other side of the room screaming, He tried to muster words but it was taking all his energy to stay awake, 'No Kagome, please NO! I can't loose you' InuYasha thought as he slipped slowly back into unconsciousness.

**Normal POV**

Kagome wasn't thinking clearly after taking that blow, she adjusted her position sit on the ground when she felt something underneath her. She reached underneath her and pulled out, "The last pieces of the Shikon jewel!" she gasped as she picked up the pieces and wiped Naraku's blood off of them, "His blood must have hid the jewels from my sight, or is it his presence that blocked my powers?"

"The shards!" Naraku yelled taking a running start toward Kagome who had began to unveil the almost half of the Shikon jewel she had wrapped around her neck, "No! Those shards are mine!" Naraku jumped in the air sword raised in the air ready to strike. Then in Kagome's hands the Shikon Jewel shards fused together to reveal the full Shikon no tama once again.

"The Shikon no Tama will be mine!" Naraku bellowed bringing his sword down on the spot were Kagome had sat less then five seconds ago. Naraku looked up to see Kagome run into a near by corner, 'I've got you now young Miko' he thought as he stood up straight and headed toward her, "That worthless half breed must have cut them off me, how could I have missed that?" Naraku said, he turned to look at InuYasha's unconscious form; Kagome took this advantage of this distraction to fire an arrow 'Fill with energy please?' Kagome screamed at herself and it did, but the pain in her arm retuned right on the arrow release, sending the arrow off into Naraku's right arm making him drop his sword.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naraku screamed holding the wounded arm, "I said before, you would pay for all you've done" Kagome said wincing again. Kagome raised her bow to shoot again but Naraku swung at Kagome hitting her bow out of her hand. 'No!' Kagome mentally screamed, 'What am I going to do now?!'

Naraku drew closer Kagome pinned herself against the wall all out of ideas. "It's over little Miko" Naraku said, and raised a fist in the air; Kagome closed her eyes and readied for the final blow. Yet it seemed like the only thing on her mind was one person. 'InuYasha…'

**Flashback, four months**

The group had just gotten back to Kaede's village after another long battle. Sango was still sleeping with Miroku and Shippo watching her and tending to her wounds. InuYasha and Kagome both had minor cuts and scrapes but Kagome was in worse condition then even she cared to agree with, she had hurt her leg pretty badly, and even though she flatly refused she had to be carried by InuYasha. They now sat in Kaede's hut with Kagome trying to dab a tissue on the cut on InuYasha's face.

"InuYasha please let me look at that cut!" Kagome persisted once again finally hitting it with the tissue wiping off the blood.

"Feh! I'm fine which is more than I can say for you" InuYasha retorted, but Kagome caught the worry in his voice.

"InuYasha… is there something wrong?" Kagome asked, lowly so the others wouldn't hear her. InuYasha stiffened and turned to face away from Kagome.

His voice was soft as he said, "Kagome… would you like to go for a walk with me, just for a few minutes?" InuYasha asked, "More like limp you mean but sure" Kagome said sarcastically as she tried to stand but her leg gave out under the pain and she fell flat on her bottom again, "Could you help me up?" she asked holding her hand in the air to get help, and he obliged.

**Outside**

"Ok now will you tell me what's wrong InuYasha?" Kagome asked as she limped out of the hut, InuYasha holding her up, "Not her, get on my back" he said, bending down in order for her to climb on. Once she was on he leapt into the forest. After a few minutes of jumping, InuYasha landed at the base of the Goshinboku and carefully eased Kagome off his back to the floor. InuYasha sat down next to Kagome at the base of the tree. "Kagome… Kagome there's something I want to tell… to tell you" InuYasha said, not looking at her, Kagome looked at him, but couldn't very well read emotion off the back of his head. "What's bothering you InuYasha, you know you can tell me anything" Kagome tried to reassure him, but then thought, 'I wish I could tell you how I feel'

"Well… uh… Why do you keep putting yourself in so much danger during fights, do you know how much you scared me today, your lucky you only hurt leg, what if something worse happens next time!" InuYasha yelled causing Kagome to cringe. At this InuYasha's face softened he grabbed Kagome and pulled her in for an embrace.

'What is he doing?' Kagome wondered blushing, "What if… what if next time I can't save you… you could die… I can't let that happen Kagome I… I…"

"You what?" She asked tenderly, pulling back to see his face, 'It looks like he's going to cry' she told herself, "I love you Kagome!" InuYasha said staring deep into her eyes, "I love you too much too let anything happen to you" he pulled her back into him and held her close. Kagome was stunned, she gave herself into his embrace and sat content in his arms for a while, her brain had gone a total cliff dive and she tried to process just what he said.

'He… he… he said he loves me… he actually said it' her brain did a flip in happiness and her arms wrapped around InuYasha to return the embrace, words came before her brain realized it, "I… I… I love you too InuYasha, I have for a long time now but I was scared, I was scared you would hate me, so I didn't say anything to you" Every word was heartfelt and entered InuYasha's ears like silk across the skin, Kagome smiled and began to cry.

"Doushita, Kagome are you crying?" InuYasha asked as he felt her grip on him tighten a her sobs were loud enough to hear, "I'm alright InuYasha, it's just that I'm so happy…" She paused, "Do you know how much this means to me? After all those times I thought you were going to die with out knowing my true feelings for you?" Kagome said, cuddling into him some more, "I'm sorry I hurt you Kagome, I was just so blind back then,"

"You mean so much to me InuYasha, Can you promise me something? But before I tell you, know I'll love you no matter what you pick" Kagome said, "What is it Kagome?"

"Stay this way, don't ever change I like you this way, if you can't promise me that, I'll understand" Kagome asked staring into his golden eyes.

InuYasha stared back unsure what to say,

'I love Kagome, but the chance to be a full demon is what I've dreamed about since I was young, Sesshomaru; all those humans at my home village mocked the fact I was a hanyou, and I would weigh all that suffering against a human… like my father?' InuYasha stared at Kagome's misty eyes a smile spread on his face, 'I've got to be crazy'

"Tell you the truth Kagome; I haven't wanted to become a full demon for a while. If it's anything like being what I transform into or like my brother, then Feh I don't want it" Kagome smiled as InuYasha told her his point of view, InuYasha held Kagome on his lap her holding on to him and he holding on to her.

"Thank you…" was the last thing she remembered saying before drifting of into peaceful sleep, InuYasha followed soon after with protective arms wrapped around her waist, his head rested gently on hers, and for the first time they had slept in each other's arms under the God Tree…

**End Flashback**

The last seen flashed in Kagome's eyes, she found herself staring back into Naraku's unforgiving eyes,

'No' she thought, 'No I will not give up. I promised InuYasha that would not leave him, and I don't plan on breaking that promise…' "It's over young Miko" Naraku said as Kagome closed her eyes again, "Not until either you or I are dead," Kagome said opening her eyes to reveal her true feeling at that moment, anger. Naraku stared at the young human, her eyes shined with fear a moment earlier, now they pulsed with a look of hatred, a look that said, DIE!

"… I don't plan on breaking that promise… not now… not ever!" She yelled, Naraku's raised arm relaxed as he hesitated. In a heartbeat Kagome seized the jewel that hung from her neck, not once breaking her gaze with Naraku. Kagome tighten her grip on the jewel and silently made her wish.

'Please give me the power to be with the man I love…' The jewel began to glow slightly,

'Please give me the power to fight for his safety…'

Naraku took a step back, her eyes beckoned for not just a soul, for specifically his soul, her eyes glistened to feed on his slain carcass, to laugh at his torn form, a desire to see him dead. Then he saw the jewel start to glow; only a little a first and then it grew to bright to look at. What happened next Naraku won't ever forget, for it's the last thing he'd see. As the light started to fade Naraku looked back at Kagome, to find her missing, he swiveled on the spot to find her behind him, but he couldn't do anything, for all of a sudden there was a stabbing, indescribable, unbearable pain in his side. There she stood bow in hand, she grabbed up another arrow.

After pouring all the power, love, and hate she could muster, she fired, and aiming straight for his heart, a black unloving heart, and all Naraku did was stare. Naraku felt the arrow pierce his chest; he let a smile play upon his face.

"This… this is death?" he asked as he fell to his knees, part of him began to fade, eye's lost their color, his face drained of much needed color and what was Demon in him came out and flew away. He screamed as demons poured form his mouth and changes came. His skin lost its softness and became burned and chaliced, snaps cried out from within his body as all his bones began to break into pieces, and his skin began to peel off and disintegrate. Kagome closed her eyes to seal out the horrid images, as Naraku ceased to exist.

'Is… is he gone?' Kagome asked exhausted as she fell to the ground as the dark room swirled into nothing ness.

* * *

(**A/N** I know a small cliffy for my first chapter but I want u all to come back to read my next ones)

This is my first fan faction ever so please be gentle  
Please tell me what you all think and I promise to update as soon a possible

**Later  
****Dark Lady**


	2. Chapter 2: The Nnight After

DarkLady: I am sorry for not updating for so long dodges rotten fruit sorry but I we had some trouble editing this chapter. We lost some of it so we had to re-write it.

Skele: IT'S OVER! I can finally go back to what I was doing before the chapter!...cough, cough)...what was I doing before the chapter?

DarkLady: hey what is that supposed to mean...TT...u no like my story...waaaa

Skele: No! No, grr... just post the damn thing already --

DarkLady: yeah so here you go the next chapter in For Me Hope you enjoy

**Chapter 2: The first morning after**

Kagome's eyes flashed open to find a world that was once a dream. Hours after the final defeat of Naraku, Kagome's eyes quickly adjusted to the light and recognized her setting immediately as Kaede's hut.

"Argg… wha… how did I get here?" she asked the empty room and got no response.

"It must have been Sango and Miroku, I'll have to thank them later…" she then said to herself and turned over and attempted to sit up. The small one roomed hut held only Kagome everyone else was elsewhere. "Hello?" Kagome called as she used her arm to lift herself up, and it wasn't hard,

'I feel stronger' she noted to herself, usually she'd feel weak and tired after a battle like that. She pulled herself up and stood there absorbed in the thought of final freedom.

'It's over… he's really gone…" all of a sudden her life felt empty. Like she was complete somehow, yet even now that a goal that had seemed impossible was succeeded, she felt a part of her that was incomplete and she immediately knew what it was.

"InuYasha…" she breathed,

"Where is InuYasha?"

Kagome was on her way out when Shippo rushed in,

"KAGOME!" Shippo yelled as he flung himself into her arms,

"Your awake are you ok?" he repeatedly asked 1000 words a second,

"Yes Shippo, I'm fine" Kagome laughed as she hugged her demon kit, Kagome smiled, not long before they defeated Naraku she had told Shippo she would adopt him.

Flash back

It was the night before they left the village for Naraku. Kagome was sitting in the hut with her head in her hands; InuYasha was resting in one corner with the Tetsusaiga in his lap. Although neither knew it, Sango had fallen asleep on Miroku's shoulder. Shippo was resting on Kagome's lap and he stirred awake and looked up at Kagome.

"Kagome?" he asked groggily,

"Hi Shippo" she said looking at him,

"Hey Kagome, can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"What are you going to do when Naraku is defeated?" Shippo asked, InuYasha, who was faced in the opposite direction, was paying attention all of a sudden, having his ear perk up and listen intently. Kagome glanced in his direction,

"I'm not to sure, go back to my time I guess," she finally said,

"Can you stay with us?" Shippo asked,

"Why?"

"Well… I'd like you to stay" he said,

"Really Shippo?" Kagome said smiling giggling a little she lifted the kit up and rubbed the tip of her nose against his, he giggled to, she held him out in front of her and asked,

"Do you like that? My mother used to do that to me when I was small"

"My mommy used to do that too," said Shippo happily, Kagome looked sad, Shippo rarely talked about his family, and when he does, he gets upset.

"Your just like my mommy" Shippo said, Kagome smiled but was surprised,

"You could be, would you?" Shippo asked hopefully, Kagome was shocked

"You want me to be?" Kagome asked,

"I… if… if you want…" Shippo stuttered

"I'd love to!" Kagome said,

"Really!" Shippo asked,

"Yeah! I'll adopt you, you can be my son!" Kagome said,

"Oh thank you!" Shippo cried hugging Kagome.

(Sk- I wrote that by myself, do you like it, huh huh!

Dl- awww that is so sweet Skele however did you think of it?

Sk- you liked it?… we'll that's no good I'll have to redo it

Dl-NO! NO, I love it you touch it and I'll scream

Sk- arghh no no ok ok!)

End Flashback

Sango's POV

I a hut that was provided by elderly couple an unconscious Miroku lay on a sheet under watchful eye of Sango,

'He can't be dead…. I wouldn't be able to live' she thought, she sat there and slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

"Sango" came Kohaku's voice,

"Kohaku?" Sango shouted, she searched her surroundings, she was in a wasteland, and it was so plain not even rocks were around. Sango saw Kohaku running at her.

"Kohaku" She smiled and ran toward him. The gap between then never seemed to shorten.

"WIND TUNNEL" a voice echoed in Sango's ear. She snapped her head to the right and saw Miroku open his ominous hand. Only he wasn't pointing it at anything he was looking straight into it.

"Miroku!" Sango screamed as he held his arm in pain,

"Ahhhhh!" Kohaku yelled, a faceless figure was towering over him. The figure had no disguising features,

"Kohaku!" She yelled, she screeched to a stop,

"Sango help me!" Kohaku yelled as the Faceless man raised a katana over him,

"Sango help me" Miroku grunted, he was one the ground reaching for her, he was badly beat up but would die if his wounds weren't looked at.

"Big sis!" Kohaku yelled, he was no more than a step away; Sango could have sliced the guy in half without a thought. But then Miroku would die.

"Sango!" they both said.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sango screamed, the katana came down, the last breath was drawn, and Sango sat up, cold sweat seeping into her shirt.

Sango sighed, it was only a dream, and then she looked at her shirt.

"Oh no" she moaned, it was soaked; she had to take it off or die a death of cold. She glanced over at Miroku's unconscious form.

'Would I risk leaving him alone? Or would I risk getting undressed?' Sango thought. After 2 minutes of wondering that if she left Miroku alone could he die? She decided he would and it would be better just risking the topless part for two minutes, besides he was out like a light.

Miroku's POV

He had been awake, he would have made this common knowledge if it weren't for the pampering he was receiving from Sango, and as unholy as it was, he liked it. She had fallen to sleep, not to long ago and her screaming had woken him up even more. He would have then asked if she was all right if he didn't notice that she was taking her shirt off.

Sango's POV

It didn't take long for Sango to realized there were eyes burning into her back. Slowly she turned around to see Miroku, who coincidentally was very much awake. His face held the look of a child who was told that the mountain of chocolate in front of him was free. There was only silence for a painfully long time as Sango's mind went on back burner, and even her look of complete surprise could not break through her over embarrassed face. The next few minutes could only be described as chaos, as Miroku left up and dove for the exposed area. If Miroku wasn't suffering a concussion before she took her top off, he certainly was now.

Kagome's POV

Moments later, Sango and Kaede entered the hut.

"Kagome child why do thy stir so early?" Kaede question, Sango placed a hand on Kaede's shoulder that just nodded,

"Kagome how are you feeling?" Sango asked as she walked past,

"Perfect!" Kagome beamed,

"Never better! How is Miroku? I can tell you were just with him," Kagome said surprising everyone but Shippo.

"How can you tell?" Sango asked blushing a bit. Kagome looked at her lopsidedly and gave her a look that said 'DUH!'

"There's a piece of his hair on your left shoulder, your ears were burning, and you have a slight hand print on the inside of your shirt" Kagome listed, Sango's face reddened to a maximum and she turned toward a corner and began to fix her shirt.

Shippo looked in confusion up at Kagome and when she smiled at him, Kagome could have sworn the color drained out of his face. Sango finished with what she was doing scooped up the kit and whispered something; Kagome didn't catch it. Shippo looked at Kagome and smiled weakly.

"Mommy are you hungry?" Shippo asked,

"I get you something to eat if you like." Shippo hopped out of Sango's arms and scampered to the door, he turned back to Sango,

"I'll go see if Miroku is ok for you ok Sango?" he reassured before leaving.

"Hit over the head once for me will you" Sango said quietly,

"Thanks Shippo!" Kagome called.

Sango turned back to Kagome,

"Kagome…I think we need to talk…" Sango said but stopped and stared as Kagome began to sniff the air.

"Hey Sango… what's that smell?" Kagome asked,

"What smell?" Sango asked,

"It smells good" Kagome said closing her eyes to concentrate on the smell. Sango tried to sniff the air too,

"I don't smell anything," Sango said,

"What? How can you not smell this? It's so strong" Kagome said, a little ticked off.

'Why can't Sango smell it? It's so…good' Kagome thought.

"Well Kagome that is what we need to speak with ye about" Kaede said, as she came closer.

"Kagome I need ye to tell me all that occurred after all the others became incapacitated" Kaede said sitting down.

"Why, he's dead right?" Kagome asked,

"Only time will tell for sure, but the evil aura that once covered this land has defiantly dissipated," Kaede explained. Kagome put her hands on her hips and stared at her two friends,

"Than what is everybody on about?" she questioned, Sango cringed and Kaede closed her eyes,

"Opps sorry" Kagome said sheepishly noticing their movements. Sango stepped forward and placed a hand on Kagome's shoulder.

"Listen… we were wondering what Naraku did to you" Sango stated calmly,

"What do you mean? What's wrong?" Kagome asked worry creeping onto her face.

"Well child, it's got to do with the… well how do I say this…um… it's got a lot to do with the…" Kaede started. Kagome's worry replaced with fear as she tried to figure out what Kaede was saying.

"Ow" was what broke their uneasy silence, apparently Shippo had heard Sango's silent request and hit Miroku over the head. Sango began to laugh and Kagome giggled.

"Kagome child you have to realize that you are not well" Kaede insisted,

"I feel perfect though, what is wrong?" Kagome pushed, Kaede looked away, Kagome turned to Sango.

"Sango please… tell me what's wrong" Kagome was using every last bit of energy to prevent herself from latching to Sango's neck and holding her there until she told her all that she knew.

"Well… Kagome after the battle you must have passed out cause that's how Kirara and I found you, Miroku was pretending to unconscious, InuYasha was though," Sango said.

"He sort of still is" Sango said,

"WHAT! InuYasha's unconscious? How is he, is he ok, where is he?" Kagome interjected. She ran out of the hut Kagome and Sango in tow. Kagome rushed over to another hut and ripped open the door to find the hanyou and she rushed to his side. Sango, Kaede, Shippo and eventually Miroku rushed into the tent after her.

"Kagome?" Shippo asked, as he approached her.

"Is he going to be alright?" Kagome asked as she took up his hand.

"I believe so," Miroku said,

"Well believing isn't good enough!" Kagome snapped,

"He's already healed 100 percent, the only thing that has yet to happen is for him to regain consciousness." Miroku said in his normal peaceful manner.

Everyone was weary Kagome may snapped again, until they heard her start crying,

"Mommy?" Shippo said rushing to her side,

"Kagome child?" Kaede asked taking a step forward. Kagome wiped her eyes and picked up Shippo and cradled him,

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said softly hugging the kit. Then she turned her attention back to InuYasha. She moved her hand to brush a few stands of InuYasha's lose hair out of his face, that's when she noticed them. There was a painful ten seconds as Kagome stared at her hand, upon noticing the diverted attention everyone in the tent sighed. Kagome hoping for the best slowly brought her hands to the top of her head resting upon what were undoubtedly dog-ears. Miroku broke the silence again.

"Kagome?"

"Miroku… since when did I have claws… and dog ears." Kagome asked.

Later that night

Kagome held InuYasha in her lap; she stroked his hair lightly,

'Oh InuYasha please be ok' she thought. All of a sudden he began to stir,

"No… no… Kag... ome" he mumbled,

"InuYasha?" Kagome asked. He tossed and turned in Kagome's lap.

He thrashed harder and then began to sweat.

"Inu… InuYasha wake up" Kagome whispered.

"Kagome… no… please" InuYasha wept softly, Kagome stared in disbelief as she watched a tear slip from his eye.

'Huh… he's crying… but InuYasha… InuYasha never cries' Kagome thought in disbelief and wiped his forehead off with a cloth from her pocket.

InuYasha's dream

'Huh where am I?' InuYasha thought, ad then he saw Kagome. He tried to call out to her but his voice refused to work.

'Huh what is this? One of Naraku's tricks?' he thought. InuYasha was outside of Naraku's castle.

'I better follow Kagome' he thought before walking after her. After a few moments InuYasha started to hear things from inside, it sounded like a battle.

'Oh no Kagome's got herself caught in a battle without me, I bet its Naraku himself' InuYasha thought bounding through the open door. He looked around the empty hall.

'Why do I get the feeling I've done this before?' he wondered before taking off in the direction of the sounds. He entered a large chamber. Then the sound of Kagome's scream filled the chamber,

"INUYASHA NO!" InuYasha made to dodge but before he could move a limp form hit the ground in front of him. InuYasha stared in disbelief the boy's red Kimono was sopping in his own blood. His silvery hair was also stained with deep red and several large fatal wounds were gouged into his flesh. Without medical treatment he would have died, if it weren't for the fact he was a hanyou. InuYasha was staring at himself.

'This is the final battle' he thought looking up over the battlefield.

"The human Miko" he heard Naraku say and turn and start walking toward her.

'SHOOT! Kagome SHOOT!" InuYasha thought, Kagome shot while muttering something. Naraku swatted it aside.

'She's not concentrating, she can't shoot him!' InuYasha began to run toward Kagome and Naraku. Naraku stood directly in front of Kagome. InuYasha kept running but the distance never seemed to close.

"Are you finished?" Naraku asked stopping in front of her, as she bent over panting in pain and exhaustion.

"Not until…either you…or I…are dead." InuYasha stopped in his tracks and screamed in his mind,

'NO, KAGOME, I NEED YOU' he started running again as tears came to his eyes he could smell her fear.

'I'm coming Kagome, hold on, please don't die' he ran and ran and it didn't do any good tears poured from his eyes and he was nearly blinded but wouldn't stop.

Naraku moved to strike but Kagome shot another Arrow at him when he looked over in InuYasha's direction. It blew off his sword arm that grew back of course. Kagome said something and was going to shoot again but Naraku hit the bow out of her hand.

'What are you doing get your bow!' InuYasha yelled in his mind, Naraku raised an arm and said something to the effect of

"The end"

"Not until either you or I are dead," Kagome said opening her eyes to reveal her true feeling at that moment, anger.

InuYasha stopped running as Kagome's scent changed from fear to strength.

'What's going on?' he wondered,

"… I don't plan on breaking that promise… not now… not ever!" She yelled.

'KAGOME!' InuYasha yelled, and took another few steps further before being totally engulfed in a light that emerged from Kagome's hands. InuYasha swirled into the light, everything blinked on and off and then something changed, a scent; Kagome's scent.

With Kagome

InuYasha was tossing and turning a lot now. He began to sweat more and more to the point where his sweat had soaked her skirt where his head rested. Kagome didn't stir, she was afraid to wake him.

"InuYasha..." Kagome whispered. Luckily all his groans and whimpering didn't wake up the others. Kagome started to really worry about him, she wondered how he was, what he was seeing? InuYasha muttered some more words. Words that if Kagome weren't a hanyou she would have missed.

"I…need… you" Inu whined softly and tossed, she wiped his forehead again. She placed her hand on his chest and whispered softly.

"It's ok, I'm right here, I'm not going to leave you" his head softly thrashed in her lap.

"Ka...gome…" he whined,

"I'm right here InuYasha, please be ok" she soothed, as tears welled in her eyes. InuYasha stopped tossing and slipped into peaceful slumber.

"Oh InuYasha…." Kagome wept, and silently continued to weep until she also drifted away.

Next morning

The sun was coming up over the mountains and had not yet reached the point were it was light enough to illuminate the small hut. Everyone was still sleeping when InuYasha stirred.

"Kagome?" InuYasha said softly still half asleep. Kagome's ear twitched but she didn't stir. InuYasha opened his eyes to reveal the dimly lit room. The charcoals of last night fire just dying off their last embers in the fire pit, just to the right, Kirara was curled up with Shippo. Miroku, Sango and Kaede weren't in the hut but by their scents Miroku and Sango were most likely in another hut and Kaede was already up and out doing something Mikoish.

InuYasha took a deep breath and tried to roll over when a familiar scent waft over him. It was familiar but totally new. InuYasha felt a slight weight on his chest. He looked to the left and noticed he was on a persons lap. Upon closer examination he realized it was Kagome. InuYasha sighed; she was alive.

"She's alive… wow what a nightmare," InuYasha said quietly so not to wake Kagome and the others. He moved to get up until Kagome tightened her grip on him in her sleep. InuYasha smiled as he looked up at her.

(DL- He hasn't noticed his ears yet, huh BAKA!

Sk- Give him a break Dark lady --

DL- BAKA!

Sk- --)

Later InuYasha managed to move Kagome's hand without waking her, and decided to go for a walk to clear his head. So he silently swept off into the woods into the cool early morning. As he strolled through the woods he looked toward the horizon and saw the sun was just rising over the mountains. Before InuYasha realized it he had walked all the way to the sacred tree.

Back at the hut 5 minutes later

Kagome began to awake, she tried to hug InuYasha closer but upon grabbing nothing but air she opened her eyes to find him missing.

"InuYasha? InuYasha were are you?" she called out to the room, there was no answer.

'He must have gone out' she thought standing up and leaving the hut in pursuit. She knew there was only one place that InuYasha would go, the sacred tree. As she approached his scent became more and more distinct and sure enough when she got there a familiar red kimono dangled from the tree's lower branches.

'Well at least he's ok' Kagome mused.

Kagome crept up to the tree and was about to call him down until he jumped down and engulfed her in a hug.

"Kagome I thought I had lost you" InuYasha said as he held her close.

"Lost me? I thought I lost you! Didn't you see me when you woke up?" Kagome asked returning the hug graciously.

"No, I mean yes I saw you but, grrr listen I had a weird dream alright?" InuYasha said forcefully.

"Well sorry!" Kagome said trying to break away from his embrace but InuYasha held on to her.

"You were fighting Naraku… and I wasn't there… I couldn't help you and I'm sorry Kagome," he whispered. Kagome stopped trying to pull away from InuYasha.

"There was a light, so bright… I couldn't reach you... I couldn't hear you or see you… there was this scent… it was new but now I guess it was only you" InuYasha tightened his grip on her and she hugged him back again.

"Oh InuYasha I wouldn't leave you" Kagome tried to reassure him

"But you said something… something I didn't understand"

"What?" Kagome whispered,

"You... you said…" InuYasha tried to say. Kagome placed a finger to his lips and silenced him.

"It's ok… I'm right here" she pressed herself against him tightening her grip on him. InuYasha pulled Kagome back to see her, he smiled at her and she smiled back. He cupped her face in one hand. She nuzzled into it as he stoked the side of her face.

"Do you know how much I love you?" he asked,

"Yes but it's always nice to hear it again" Kagome giggled. InuYasha leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips that Kagome melted into. When he pulled away they embraced again and he said,

"Don't ever leave me Kagome"

"You couldn't make me if you tried" Kagome smiled and then they laughed.

About an hour and a half later

Kagome and InuYasha stayed at the base of the tree and watched the sun rise off in the distance. InuYasha had drifted off into a peaceful nap in the shade and Kagome rested on his lap. She sat thinking to herself,

'How on earth am I going to tell him I used the Shikon Jewel? And WHY HASN'T HE NOTICED MY EARS YET!' Kagome turned in InuYasha's arms to look at him.

"Inu… InuYasha, wake up we need to talk" Kagome said. InuYasha stirred awake and then he realized something.

(DL- ABOUT TIME!

Sk- Not quite)

"Oh hey Kagome, do you have any Raman in your backpack I sure am hungry?" InuYasha asked. Kagome's face went blank and said,

"Sure I guess so" Kagome and InuYasha stood up and began to leave toward the hut.

'Oh well I guess I'll have to tell him later, no matter I can't think of how I'm going to tell him.'

(Sk- told you

DL- shut up --)

DarkLady here sorry again for the late update but if u r still there please hit that review button and let me know what u think

please R&R my other stories too! I will try to get the next chapter up soon


End file.
